The present invention relates to control systems and associated control methods, and more particularly, to a multiple position actuator mechanism, directional control or navigation key for an electronic device.
Present control systems and devices, such as joysticks or navigation type keys, are capable of generating a predetermined output signal by having a user move a member of the control system or device in a given direction. The generated output signal is thereby selectable from one or more predetermined output signals that each correspond to one or more predetermined directions of movement. The number of predetermined directions is usually relatively small, and is limited by the physical space required for the mechanical and electrical components of the control system that are associated with generating the output signal. For instance, each of the predetermined output signals may require its own mechanical and electrical components, such as those components associated with a switch, as well as the associated space or range of positions that correspond to moving the switch in the selected direction. With the ever-increasing demand for smaller sized control systems with greater functionality, there is a need for an improved control system having a reduced number of mechanical and electrical components, and having a greater number of predetermined directions and/or predetermined output signals.